I Already Got My Present
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: It Christmas eve and Bakura's away. All Ryou Wants is for his lover to come home in time for Christmas. Happy late Christmas! T. one-shot


**Me- Yes. I know. I'm very over due on my holiday fic and I'm sorry. Don't ask why I've been playing Assassin's Creed III all week. And the plot bunny was born. LOL. **

**Bakura- She owns nothing.**

**Me- This is going to be a series of one-shots and multi shots. All will be their own story. Some will be long others short.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

Ryou's POV*

I shifted as I woke. I noticed that I was alone immediately and sat up yawning. I looked at around and saw that the normal uniform that usually hung up on the wall was missing. I sighed and stood. I left the room going to the kitchen for some breakfast. I spotted a note on the counter. I popped some toast in the toaster and picked it up.

_Got a call one of the dens was attacked. I'll be home tonight once I take care of the problem. Stay inside and don't answer the door for anyone except Seto or the others. One of my students said they spotted Templars outside the perimeter. -Bakura_

I sighed setting it down. I got my toast and nibbled it as I sat at the table. Once I was down eating I headed to the living room and lit a fire in the fire place and curled up on the couch. I picked my book up and started reading.

*Few hours later*

*Bakura's POV*

I shifted as I crouched on the tiptop of the tallest building. Right in the middle of a Templar den, well not anymore really seeing as I had just killed the Templar captain. I looked around and spotted the hay pile I had been searching for. I stood balancing perfectly before leaping off the building falling right into the hay. I jumped out and straightened my uniform before turning and running towards a store and climbing up to the roof and running across the roof tops heading for home.

It didn't take long until I got there. I spotted Ryou curled up on the couch with his nose in a book. I smiled and went inside with out a sound and silently went up behind. As I get closer I see a scar on his arm caused by a Templar on the day we met.

*Flashback*

_Bakura looked around as he walked along the roofs. He was making his daily rounds to make sure a Templar or two hadn't gotten in. So far there hadn't been any sign of one. A sudden scream filled the air and he turned quickly and took off in the direction it had come from. He spotted a young male with long white hair and big brown eyes running from a group of Templars. _

"_GET BACK HERE!" on of the Templars shouted. Bakura followed as the boy ran into an alley. The boy stopped when he hit a dead end. The Templars blocked his way out. _

"_Gotcha." said one._

"_Please! I didn't do anything! Just leave me alone!" the boy cried._

"_Don't lie you little thief!" the lead Templar shouted. _

"_I didn't steal anything!" the whitette said. The Templar captain pulled out a dagger and went over to the boy who whimpered. Bakura crouched and leaped his hidden blades sliding out right into the back of the necks of to Templars, the assassin jumped up and lunged just as the Templar stabbed the boy in the arm. He kicked the man away from the boy into a wall and turned pulling out his two twin blood red bladed warrior skull daggers and killed the two other Templars as they lunged at him. The captain backed up. _

"_Y-you!" he said. Bakura smirked.\_

"_Yep. It's me, and your in MY den. So I suggest you get out before you end up like your friends." he growled. The captain turned and tripped over the body of his comrades as he scrambled out of the alley and down the street. Bakura scoffed and turned to face the whitette. The boy looked to be in his late teens, possibly around 18 to 20 years old. _

"_Some trouble you got your self into." Bakura said grabbing the hilt of the dagger. "Warning this will hurt." he added and pulled out the dagger. The boy yelped and grabbed his arm._

"_th-thanks…. And I didn't do anything…" he said._

"_no problem." Bakura said as he started wrapping the wound. "and you didn't need to. Damn Templars would do anything to cause the brotherhood problems." he said._

"_Where did you get the bandages?" the boy asked._

"_Always carry them." Bakura said. "I'm Bakura by the way. Bakura Touzokou"_

"_Ryou." the boy said smiling. Bakura smiled too._

_*End of flash back*_

Bakura smiled and grabbed Ryou's shoulders. Ryou yelped jumping. Bakura chuckled.

"Sorry." he said. Ryou looked up at him and smiled.

"Its fine." he said. Bakura smiled and kissed him.

"It's rather late isn't it?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked and looked at the clock and saw it was 11:59 nine.

"Guess I lost track of time." he said. Bakura chuckled.

"I don't mind. Hey, Merry Christmas." he said as the clock struck twelve. Ryou smiled.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

"Want your present now?" Bakura asked as he sat next to his lover/ Ryou smiled and cuddled close to the assassin.

"I already got what I want." he said. Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou.

**Me- end. You like? Not my best work but its… decent I guess.**

**Ryou- Review!**

**Bakura- No flames!**

**Me- Merry Very Late Christmas!**


End file.
